Alle, die wir von JKR kennen, die schrecklich
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Mein erster Versuch, von sowas richtig lustigen....also ob lustig is müsst ihr mir sagen! Schaut mal rein und lasst euch überraschen, wie pervers und chaotisch die HP welt sein kann! RR


_Hallo!_

_Die Nuddn-Connection hat gesagt, ich soll mal was lutiches schreiben. Also hab ich das einfachmal gemacht. KA obs geklappt hat._

_Für Fehler und Nebenwirkungen, sowie Schäden des Hirns wird keine Haftung übernommen._

_Morddrohungen, E-Mail-Bomben, Viren, Heiratsanträge, Gratulationen, Kritiken, Einweisungsformulare und Reviews, ein fach über Mail, Eule oder Review an mich!_

_Noch was.....Sternchen gehen net....wie mach ich das? (War zu faul jetzt irgendwelche adren Zeichen hinzumachen......beim, wenn, also, beim, also wenns ein nächstes kp gibt, dann, wenn, also dann, also wenn, dann mach ich da was anners hinne!)_

* * *

_Titel: **Alle, die wir von JKR kennen und andere, die schrecklich nett sind unter einem Dach, das riesig ist, zu einem riesigen Haus gehört und mit Taubenkacke voll ist, wo jeder durch die Tür kommen kann, wann er will.  
**  
Summary: Alle, die wir von JKR kennen und andere, die schrecklich nett sind unter einem Dach, das riesig ist, zu einem riesigen Haus gehört und mit Taubenkacke voll ist, wo jeder durch die Tür kommen kann, wann er will.  
  
Disclaimer: Wiedererkannte Characktere und der Scheiss gehört alles anderen Leute außer mir. Ich verdien kein Geld!  
  
Warunung: Ist an manchen Stellen wohl bissl pervers. Aba net schlimm. Alles kann vorkommen! Alles sind Ideen, die von einem geistlich beschädigten Gehirn stammen.  
  
Also alles in Allem.....Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Vorleserin. Es war ein mal....  
  
Alle, die wir von JKR kennen und andere, die schrecklich nett sind unter einem Dach, das riesig ist, zu einem riesigen Haus gehört und mit Taubenkacke voll ist, wo jeder durch die Tür kommen kann, wann er will.  
  
Hört zu liebe Kinder.....  
  
Kinder: spaß lach gegenseitig töt  
  
Vorleserin: ZUHÖREN!!!!  
  
Kinder: spaß lach gegenseitig töt  
  
Vorleserin: Wenn ihr mir nicht zuhört, dann dürft ihr auch nicht unter meinen Rock sehen!  
  
Kinder: still  
  
Vorleserin: les  
  
Im Wohnzimmer, eines großen Hauses, wo irgendwie jeder wohnte, saß auf dem Sofa Ron Weasly. Eine Hand halb in der Hose blickte er, nein er starrte auf den Ferseher. Wollen wir wirklich wissen, was da lief? Nein, lieber nicht!  
  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür auf und der Playa Sirius kam mit vier Mädels in den Armen herein.  
  
Hintergrund: Klatsch Lach  
  
Sirius: grins Kommt Mädels, wir gehen nach oben. zwinker  
  
Mädels: Oh jaaa schmacht  
  
Ron: brumm HEEEERMIIIINEEE!  
  
Hermine kam High Heals und Toupefrisur durch eine andere Tür hineingestöckelt.  
  
Hintergrund: klatsch lach  
  
Hermine: Ja A äh Ronni?  
  
Ron : Hunger !  
  
Hermine : Ja ehm dann musst du essen.  
  
Ron: Koch  
  
Hermine: Kann ich aba gor net...  
  
Ron: Service  
  
Hermine: Ok. GIIIIIINNNYYYYY!  
  
Ginny kommt mit Minirock und Leo-Shirt, verwuschleten Haaren und nur einem Schuh die Treppe hinunter. Hinter ihr kommt leger Harry herunter und blickt ihr gaaaaanz unauffällig auf den Arsch als sie sich über das Treppengeländer beugt.  
  
Hintergrund: klatsch lach  
  
Ginny: wat denn Alte? zündet sich Zigarette an, die sie irgendwie hervorgezaubert hat ohne zauberstab  
  
Hermine: Bestell was zu essen! stöckelt wech  
  
Ginny wirf die Zigarette hinter sich und fackelt da bei einen plötzlich aufgetauchten Snap ab.  
  
Snape: bruzel AAAHHH!!! verpufft  
  
Hintergrund: lach lach  
  
Nach 10 min hat es Ginny endlich geschaft, den Pizzaservice zu erreichen. Sie hatte sich nach Grönland verwählt.  
  
Ginny: Hallo du, ich will ma was bestellen.  
  
PS: Ok, und was?  
  
Ginny: Ehm, was zu essen, natürlich du Dummchen!  
  
PS: Ok, und was möchten sie essen?  
  
Ginny: ich doch net, mein Gott! Mein Bruda da Fettsack!  
  
PS: Ok, und was will ihr Bruder essen?  
  
Ginny: Ey du Dummchen, ich bin doch net mein Bruda, was fragste mich?  
  
PS: Ok, und wo wohnen sie?  
  
Ginny: na hier! legt auf  
  
Ginny schreit Essen is unterwegs!  
  
Sofort kommt Albus Dumbledore mit Messer und Gabel angerannt.  
  
Albus: Wo?????  
  
Ginny: Net für disch, Alter!  
  
Albus: Ooohhh  
  
Ginny: Zieh ab  
  
Albus: Ooohhhhhhh  
  
Ginny:...  
  
Albus: Dann geh ich jetzt wieder fi...äh...Arbeiten kontrollieren....Ja das tu ich! verschwindet in Abstellkammer  
  
Harry guckt immer noch auf Ginnys Arsch.  
  
Harry: Ginny Süße, lass uns wieder nach oben gehen zwinker zwinker  
  
Ginny: froi geht mit ihm nach unten.  
  
Tür: DingDong  
  
Hermine rennt von der Dusche im 10. Stock herunter um die Tür auf zu machen. Ron hat sich keinen Meter bewegt.  
  
Hermine: Jaaaaa? Öffnet Tür schwungvoll  
  
Umbridge: Sie haben außerversehen den PS zu mir geschickt!  
  
Hintergrund: buuuhhh  
  
Hermine: Schnappt sich die Pizza vom PS Mann und geht wech.  
  
PS und Umbridge: hoil  
  
Kleines Mädchen, dass keiner kennt und ne dicke Brille auf der Nase hat kommt rein.  
  
KM: Hallo. Liebe Mitbewohner. Ich habe soeben eine 1 in sämtlichen Schulfächern erworben. Ihr müsst mich loben!  
  
Alle: Halts Maul!  
  
KM: Nagut, Ihr seid nicht gewillt, so braucht ich Gewalt! Wartet nur.....Ich werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen! Dann seid ihr alle nur noch unbrauchbare Individuen! lacht hysterisch  
  
Volemort kommt plötzlich rein.  
  
Voldi: Nein, kleines Mädchen! Das ist mein Plan! Und im Namen der Lie....äh....des reinen Blutes werde ich dich bestrafen! zieht einen komischen, hässlichen, kitschigen, rosa Stab und fuchtelt rum.  
  
Voli ist nackt!  
  
Hintergrund: Ihhhh rennt schreiend wech  
  
Voli: ehm....fuchtelt nochmal  
  
Steht in kurzem Matrosenröckchen da und hat nen Mond in der Fresse.  
  
Voldi mit Mond in der Fresse: du sabber sssstüüürrrrrb sabber  
  
Voli dreht sich bissl im Kreis und kleines Mädchen fällt tot um.  
  
Alle: Yaaaaaaay  
  
Hintergrund: klatsch  
  
Alle: stille  
  
Grillengezirpe  
  
Büschel blauen Haares rollt vorbei  
  
stöhnende Geräusche aus oberem Stockwek  
  
Alle: gehen wech   
  
Nur Ronnibonnisonnischeini sitzt noch da, genauso wie vorher, nur, dass er jetzt eine Spinnenwebe an der Nase hat.  
  
Ron: WAS? SPINNE?  
  
Autor: Ja, Spinne!  
  
Ron: AAAHHHH springt ausm Fenster  
  
Plözlich.....angespannte Stille  
  
Plötzlich... Spannung  
  
Ein Käfer mit komischen Punkten neben den Augen wird gezeigt.  
  
Hintergrund: hält Luft an  
  
Leser: hält Luft an  
  
Autor: hihihi  
  
Käfer: krabbel  
  
Hässlicher Schuh kommt.  
  
Hintergrund: gasp  
  
Hässlicher Schuh: tritt auf käfer kracks flatsch  
  
Fetter Junge namens Neville beugt sich runter, schaut dann in Kammera.  
  
„War ich das etwaaaa?"  
  
Neville: wird mit Tomaten beworfen  
  
Neville: immer noch  
  
Neville: immer noch  
  
Neville: wird mit Bananen beworfen  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute....  
  
Vorleserin: hebt rock  
  
Kinder: tot  
  
Vorleserin: ... hoil

* * *

Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich meinen ersten Versuch, sowas zu schreiben fortsetze, dann schreibt ein Review! 


End file.
